


A Cat In a Pit of Snake

by salman332



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salman332/pseuds/salman332
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Blake remember was that she was on the way home after a White Fang protest she participated in get cancelled by the Schnee Dust Company. But why was she suddenly in a laboratorium like room with a snake faunus in front of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Orochimaru. Can you explain this?" The man in front of him pointed at the cat eared little girl. He chuckled.

"Calm down, Lord Hokage-you are scaring the child." He motioned to her; she flinched.

"See? Mitsuki, if you could play with her for a bit? Lord Hokage and I have something to talk about." He asked his son. Mitsuki nodded. He looked at the girl and showed her a friendly smile.

"Come with me please. My father will get you home as soon as possible." He said reassuringly. The girl nodded and followed him outside.

"Now Orochimaru, can you tell me how a girl suddenly appeared in when I was inside your lab?" He asked seriously.

The snake smiled. "Remember that teleportation device you told me to research from the data of both Otsutsuki brothers?" He leaned forward, both arms on his chin. "Well I was just researching that when you entered and disturbed the chakra sensitive experiment." He smiled creepily.

Naruto groaned. "Don't try to put the blame me now. So do you know anything about the child? I hope we don't have a vengeful parent searching for her." He put his hand on his forehead knowing the headache that would come later. Orochimaru stared at him blankly.

"You do know what happens when I talk to an impressionable child don't you?" Naruto blinked.

"But Mitsuki turned out fine." Orochimaru smirked.

"Of course. He my son." That made the Hokage smile. "Now, let's discuss what we going to do with her shall we?"

-0-

"Eh! Who is this Mitsuki?" A glasses wearing girl stared right at her face. _Does this girl know a thing called privacy?_ She stared blankly at the girl.

"So cute!" The girl patted her head. She felt heat raise in her cheek slightly. "What your name?" The girl asked her.

"Sarada, you're creeping her out." Intruded Mitsuki. The one called Sarada pouted. "No, I'm not. Right?" She denied. And then looked at her pitifully. "Right?"

Silence answered the Uchiha.

The snake-like boy just smiled. It looked like a nice normal smile to people who don't know Mitsuki at least. But Sarada already felt the smugness radiating from him.

"Blake." She whispered.

"What?" Both of them looked at her.

"My name is Blake." Sarada's eyes widened.

"So cute!" She hugged the girl. Blake flinched slightly at the sudden physical contact.

"Oh, my name is Sarada Uchiha. But you can call me big sis if you like." She did not let go of her.

"Sarada, you are going to kill her." Mitsuki motioned to Blake who already started to turn blue.

"Oops." She let go of her. "So, where are you from? What clan are you from? That kind of ears isn't very common here. How old are you?" She asked the cat eared girl.

"I'm from Vale. You don't know about Faunus? I'm nine years old." She answered her questions, it was strange that she did not know about Faunus when she saw there were few people with animal traits she saw walking by the road. And she thought the one called Mitsuki was also a Faunus.

"Mitsuki, where is Vale?" Sarada asked her snake-like friend.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It was Dad's experiment with teleportation. She may as well come have from another unexplored continent." He continued.

"Wait, so you took a girl from her home!? What about her parents?" Sarada raised her voiced.

"It's fine." Blake reassured her. For some reason she felt like defending Mitsuki. Maybe because he was nice enough to comfort her and explain the situation to her and promised to get her back home.

"Also, I'm an orphan." Everyone stilled.

She felt the awkwardness through the air.

"...Alright. Let's meet up with Konohamaru-Sensei and Boruto!" Sarada tried to break the awkward silence as soon as possible.

-0-

She followed both Mitsuki and Sarada to their destination. She felt really strange. There are many people here who would be classified as a Faunus, yet they didn't know anything when she mentioned it. And this city was peaceful, yet crowded at the same time. It was like people here didn't feel the fears of Grimm and oppression.

She was still confused on how they built so many skyscrapers near the edge of a cliff without it falling apart and crushing the buildings underneath it. She was also interested in the faces of the people carved into the cliff side. She recognized one of them as the one she met in the office building.

"That is the Hokage monument. They carved the face of all the Konoha village leaders on it. The one you met in the office was Naruto Uzumaki, the Seventh Hokage and the current leader of this village," Mitsuki said, seeming to have noticed her staring at the monument. "Boruto, one of the people we're going to meet, is the son of the Hokage." He explained to her.

"Boruto! Konohamaru-Sensei!" Sarada waved at the people a distance away from them. She had good eyesight for a human. See also saw one of them wave back. They arrived at a place that had three logs standing up and forming a triangle. There was a blond haired boy sitting on top of one of the log things. Judging from his appearance he may be the Hokage's son, and the brown haired man wearing a jacket standing near him must be his sensei.

"So, who is she Sarada, Mitsuki?" Their sensei gestured to her.

"Her name is Blake. And she is here because of my father." Mitsuki simply answered. Her sensei nodded in understanding.

"It's complicated huh?" The sensei of Team Seven mutter. Mitsuki nodded in agreement. He turned to her. "I'm Team Seven's instructor, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Nice to meet you Blake," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"Also, this is Boruto Uzumaki. He really can't answer you right now." He gestures to the one sitting on the training post.

"What is Boruto doing? Usually he would have broken our eardrums with his shouting already." Sarada gestures to the blonde. She saw him twitch a little.

"He is training his Byakugan, and I forbade him from talking until he finds all twenty seven items currently hidden inside the forest." The instructor of Team Seven explained.

-0-

"So, is it possible that she is from another planet entirely?" The Hokage leaned into the desk serious expression in his face. "Like the Otsutsuki Clan huh," he mutters under his breath.

"Yes, and the reason why there wasn't any language barrier problem is because she was infused with chakra in the middle of teleportation," Orochimaru explained.

"As for fixing the teleportation device it would require at least three years, along with finding the right coordinates to her home planet," the Snake Sannin continue.

"And I would also like to investigate the abnormal spiritual signature that radiates from that girl." Sensing the Hokage glare at him, he added "Nothing dangerous; just a body scan. With her consent, of course." The Hokage sighed.

"Alright then. Now I just need to decide who she is going to live with..." he concluded.

* * *

**I want to write something about RWBY and Naruto. So I get an idea of Blake being adopted into Orochimaru's family. That moment when you realize Orochimaru is more skilled at parenting than Naruto and Sasuke...**

**Also if any of you spotted a grammatical error PM me or write it in a review. English is not my first language.**

**Beta'd by SanDemonMax.**


	2. chapter 2

 She didn't know what to think anymore. It started when the one called Boruto suddenly stood up and multiplied himself. Judging by their physical ability and weird power she initially thought they were hunters. But no, they are _ninja._ Yes the ninja who walk on water, breath fire, fly using a piece of cloth and used magic.  
People seemed to think ninja are black wearing assassins. But they were not. She knew the black wearing assassin image started off as misconception in stage plays where the staff weared black to inform the audience that they were not the actors and should be ignored.  
  
These people also didn’t know what an aura or even dust was. They used this energy thing called _Chakra_. This strange energy came from the body rather than soul. And this was common knowledge to them, though this thing wasn’t what made her lose her mind.  
  
No, what baffled her was that this place had no Grimm at all. Or rather didn’t know what a Grimm was at all.  
  
When she asked them about the Grimm they just looked confused and asked what that is. The one called Boruto even though it was some kind of food. The creatures of Grimm as food... She couldn't help but laughs at the mental image of Boarbatux tied to a stick and getting roasted on fire.  
  
“So, what do you guys want? My treat everyone!” Boruto voice snapped her out of her thoughts. After Boruto training his ‘Byakugan’ was over they had decided to go to a restaurant.  
  
She looked at the menu, feeling very nervous. Was it alright if she choosed her own food?  
  
“So, what did you choose?” Mitsuki spoke from beside her. It seemed that he noticed her nervousness.  
  
She looked at the menu in front of her.  
  
“.........”  
  
“So, Which one did you choose?” Mitsuki raised an eyebrow at her confused look.  
  
“I can’t read any of the things here.....” The written language, a series of strange looking characters, was quite different from what she knew.  
  
“Oh, Then let me read it for you.” He took the menu from her hand and started reading it out loud one by one.  
  
One of them caught her attention.  
  
“The tuna one please.”  
  
“One tuna ramen coming right up!” Said the ramen chef, the man's eyes were closed for some reason.  
  
A ramen bowl slide in front of her. The color of soup was really eye-catching. The clear color of the noodle contrasting with the thick soup, and most of all, the tuna. She wiped the drool from her mouth and picked her chopsticks with hands that were shaking from anticipation.  
  
“Wow Boruto she eats faster than your father.” Sarada whispered to Boruto, giggling slightly.  
  
“Nah, my father is a bit reserved when there are other people eating with him.” He responded.  
  
Sarada eyes widened.  
  
“Really!?”  
  
Blake wasn't listening however. She was too busy inhaling the last of her meal. The ramen was really good.  
  
Just as she was about to put down the chopstick her empty bowl vanished before her eyes and was replaced with another bowl of steaming tuna ramen. She looked at the old ramen chef.  
  
“Looks like you’re really enjoying yourself. So it’s on the house!” The old man said enthusiastically, radiating a feeling that she wasn’t able to recognize. Whatever it was it felt... nice.  
  
“Thank you.” She didn't know what else to say. This place was pretty different from home.  
  
“Just come here often when you become a ninja alright?” The old man laughed.  
  
“She comes from foreign land and is just here for a visit.” Mitsuki explained to the old ramen chef. “Unless she decided to stay here and become a ninja of course.”  
  
“Well, come by once in a while then! This old man wanted to hear stories about foreign lands too!” He smiled to Blake as he returned to his work.  
  
“So, how long she was going to stay?” Sarada asked from the edge of the seat.  
  
“Done with your date already?” Mitsuki snarked, making Sarada and Boruto blush.  
  
“It’s not date!!” the blushing teens shouted back in unison.  
  
They looked at each other. Their cheeks reddening even more as they sat back.  
  
“Really, you both chat and ignore our existence as if there were only the two of you in this world.” He smiled smugly at their red faces.  
  
“As for your question both my father and Lord Hokage are still discussing it,” He paused. ”Though I do hope they figure something out as soon as possible. Robbing a little girl from her home is not something to be proud of after all.” He looked over at Blake who had complicated expression on her face.  
  
Did she really want to return home? This place is more peaceful than Vale. It had no Grimm. Well no visible one at least. And she was sure she could survive here like she was in Remnant, by doing odd job like she always did. While she was sometimes received canned food from White Fang giving food for faunus in the slum she was sure she could manage without that.  
  
She was tempted to asked them to let her live here. But she had her fears that this place wasn’t really what it looked like. On the other hand did she have something to lose?  
  
“What's wrong?” Mitsuki looked at her, worried. “Do you miss your home already? Don’t worry you will soon return home, I promise.” He spoke with a genuinely reassuring tone.  
  
No. It was not the case at all. She did not miss home. She had nothing she would really miss there.  
  
“Hey Mitsuki you’re really acting like an overprotective big brother to her,” Boruto teased from beside Mitsuki.  
  
“Yeah, and he is a far more mature big brother than you Boruto,” Sarada smirk from the side.  
  
“Like you the one to talk. Uncle Sasuke should come back to Konoha more often and make you a sibling already,” Boruto stuck his tongue.  
  
Before he could pull it back in however Sarada grabbed it with her fingers.  
  
“What did you say?” She growled.  
  
“It huwt! It huwt! I’m sowy!”  
  
Sarada huffed, letting go of Boruto's tongue.  
  
“You should be more careful when you talk,” Boruto closed his mouth shut with an audible click.  
  
“See? Lovers' Spat,” Mitsuki motioned to Boruto and Sarada while looking at Blake with a smile on his face.  
  
“Mitsuki..”Sarada started to fold her sleeves. “What are you drilling into her head now?”  
  
“Hehe...” She chuckled. This place really radiated warm feelings.  
  
Mitsuki, Boruto and Sarada were smiling at her.  
  
It was nice here. Maybe if she just asked? She gathered her courage to ask.  
  
“Can I-“  
  
POOF!  
  
Just as she was about to ask however a cloud of smoke appeared, clouding her vision.  
  
“Mitsuki Lord Hokage called you and the child to his office,” The smoke dissipated, revealing a masked person.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt a little nervous at the moment. She along with Mitsuki was standing in front of the Hokage office door. Mitsuki knock the door of the Hokage office.  
  
“Are you nervous?” Mitsuki looked at her. “Don’t worry you will be fine.” He once again smiled reasuringly at her.  
  
“Come in.” She heard a voice answered from behind the door.  
  
Mitsuki opened the door and both of them enter the room. In front of them were the Hokage sitting on his desk while signing some kind of paper. The Hokage turned to them.  
  
“Ah, I have been waiting for you both.” He put his pen aside. “Mitsuki and Blake wasn’t it?” He stood up from his desk and walk toward them. The Hokage stopped right in front of her and lowered himself so that her eyes met him.  
  
“First of all I would like to apologize. It was partially my fault that brought you here and right now we can’t send you home.” His expression turned sympathetic. “But that does not mean you can’t go back home. We just need some time to find coordinate back to your home. We need at least in three years, once again I’m sorry.” He sincerely apologized.  
  
She didn’t really expect the leader of this village would be this compassionate. She felt that he was a pretty sincere about his word. She expected him to throw some halfhearted apologized and send her off somewhere.  
  
“It’s not really a problem. I have nothing to look forward to back in my place.” She reassured him. This man is too good to be worried about her.  
  
“Lord Hokage. If I may ask where will live for the next three years?” Mitsuki interrupted.  
  
“It’s what is we are going discuss.” The Hokage answered.  
  
“Then she could live in my home if she wants to.” Mitsuki offered as he looked glanced at her.  
  
“I have asked Mom to make me a little sister for a very long time.” Mitsuki smile.  
  
“........” Naruto eyes squinted.  
  
“Why did you always switched between mom and dad when you referred to Orochimaru.” He asked the boy.  
  
“Does it really matter?” Mitsuki asked with an Innocent smile.  
  
“Nevermind.” He goes back on topic at hand. “What do you think of Mitsuki offer Blake?” He asked her.  
  
“He is very kind to me.” She looked at Mitsuki who smiled at her. “I accept.” She smiled back.  
  
“Well, it’s decided then.” Naruto concluded. “Mitsuki I’m going to prepare the citizenship paper for her. Mitsuki, get her acquaintance to her new place if you please.” He ordered Mitsuki.  
  
“Yes Lord Hokage.” Mitsuki nodded.  
  
Just as they leave the office Naruto whisper under his breath.  
  
“I Guess I don’t have to bother Sakura now.” And then he decided to go back to his paperwork.  
  
-0-  
  
Now, if Blake has any doubt this place has no Grimm. She has lost it now. She and Mitsuki has already walked outside from the village giant wall for half an hour. And there was no Grimm to be found. They walked slowly toward their destination while enjoying the nature around them. For some reason, though she felt that this forest was she is walking through has just been grown artificially.  
  
She shook her head at the silly thought. There no way people could make entire forest grown this tall in a single night. They continue to walk this calm road to Mitsuki home.  
  
“Are you tired?” Mitsuki asked of her. She nodded, she does not have any energy to denied it. Mitsuki smiled and lowered himself.  
  
“Get on my back. We do it the fast way.” She does as he told her to do.  
  
“Hold on tight.” She gripped him firmly.”Ready?” She nodded.  
  
He jumped on top of the thick tree branch. She knows they gone faster than a speeding car. At least she thinks so. She didn’t feel the wind though. It seemed that Mitsuki position shield her from the wind. She felt her eyes getting heavy and heavier. She closed her eyes,before she falls into the deep embrace of sleep she heard Mitsuki said something.  
  
“Goodnight Blake.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual but I think this is the right place to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Her eyes slowly opened as consciousness return to her. A place without Grimm? Yeah right, she was dreaming alright. She rose up comfortable into sitting position, on top of the bed. Maybe it was the cat part of her but she didn't like leaving such a comfortable bed just yet. _Wait... comfortable bed?_ Slowly the memories of yesterday event return to her. Did she fell asleep on Mitsuki back?  
  
Her ears twitch as she heard a sound. Her head snapped into the direction of the sound.  
  
“Ah, you’re awake?” The door opened revealing the snake ma... person from before.  
  
She could not tell if this person was a he or a she. After a quick mental debate she decided to for the sake simplicity call them them a he. The man walked to her, holding a tray of foods in his hands.  
  
“I actually did not expect you to decide to live here. Kukukuku,” He put the tray on top of the drawer near the bed. “I hear interesting thing from Mitsuki. Like aura, Huntsman and Grimm. Can you tell me more about that?” He sat on the chair beside the bed.  
  
She nodded. “My knowledge is quite limited. But I tell you what I know.” It is common knowledge after all.  
  
“Very well. But first you need to fill your stomach,” He motioned at the food tray with one pale hand. “Mitsuki made that for you.”  
  
Just as he finished his sentenced her stomach grumble. eliciting another chuckle from the man. She moved to the edge of the bed and took the tray, putting it on her lap. The food on the tray was a simple chicken soup, rice and an apple. She started to eat the foods.  
  
“My son is so passionate about taking care of you, Kukukuku.” The man chuckled once more. This time however Blake could tell it was directed not at her but at the thought of his son.  
  
She continued eating her breakfast in the comfortable silence that followed.   
  
“Now that you finish your breakfast can you explain to me, in as much detail as you can, about the place you live, its culture, and technology?”  
  
She nodded and started to explain everything she knew about remnant. The Four Kingdoms, the creatures of the Grimm, Dust and Huntsmen.  
  
Orochimaru of the Sannin was the name of the man. He told her that during their talk. The man seemed pretty interested in the huntsman and their job. He asked many questions about them and in detail, asking questions that until then Blake herself hadn't thought of. She answered his questions to the best of her knowledge. He even asked if she had her aura unlocked -which she hadn't- and if she knew how to unlock it.  
  
Answering Orochimaru took quite a while.  
  
-0-  
  
After she satisfied the snake man's curiosity they went to find Mitsuki. According to Orochimaru he was doing his daily workout before going to Konoha to do some mission.  
  
She walked alongside Mitsuki's maybe-father as she observed that was to be her home for the next few years.  
  
_This place is a maze!_ was the first thing that came to her mind. And it really was. Almost every ten meter she walked the path branched out into different directions.  
  
After walking for a good while they reach a door at the end of one of the seemingly endless corridors. Mitsuki's father opened the door, light shone through as it fully opened to reveal the outside world. She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't find another endless, half-lit corridor.  
  
She took a step outside and was greeted by the beautiful scenery of the forest. She looked around, finding Mitsuki fighting against a group of... training dummy? The said training dummy were made of many parts of logs jointed together into the shape of a person with metal balls for fists. The dummy movement was pretty fluid, almost like a real person.  
  
It certainly different than most of the Atlas robots she sometimes saw. They attacked Mitsuki with a very solid teamwork. Every time he dodges another one would attack from another direction, forcing him to redirect his movement. Mitsuki himself is no slouch either. He gets a few good on some of the dummies whenever he found an opening.  
  
“I rather have him fight against real opponent if I can. But it can’t be helped, the Mokujin would suffice for this kind of training,” Orochimaru remarked.  
  
Her ears perked at the mention of Mokujin. _So that the name of the wooden thing?_ She observed Mitsuki once again. It seemed like every time he dodged it became easier and easier. Mitsuki once again hit one of the Mokujin, making it stumble and then fall over as if it were a puppet with its string cut. She looked closer at the fallen Mokujin, finding a small, almost unnoticeable button where Mitsuki striked is.  
  
“I have finished Dad.” Mitsuki walked toward them. Around him the Mokujins lying in misshapen piles of wooden limbs.  
  
That was fast. She only looked away for a second there.  
  
“Very good my son,” The snake man smiled. “Now make sure both of you don’t forget anything. I’m sure both of your friends are waiting.”  
  
Mitsuki nodded with a smile of his own. Whoever Mitsuki's other parent was, it seemed he'd inherited his smile from them. Orochimaru's smile while pleasant somewhat unnerved the young girl.  
  
-0-  
  
Once Mitsuki took a quick shower and Blake finished her morning clean up, the two went on the way to the village.  
  
They of course took the fastest route. She could feel her lips flayed around because of the wind. It was amazing how the journey that had taken at least an hour last night could be finished in matter of minutes. Between rush of the winds and blurring landscape as Mitsuki jumped from tree branch to tree branch she didn't really notice when they arrived at the village's massive gates.  
  
Village.... She just couldn’t understand why this place, this city was called a village. Sure, it had nothing on metropolises like the Four Kingdoms but Blake had been to villages before and she knew they were neither that big nor had such huge gates and walls.  
  
Boruto and Sarade standing by the gate's guardhouse.  
  
“You’re late Mitsuki!” Boruto shouted just as they landed. "And you just missed Konohamaru-sensei."  
  
“Yeah, you’re ten minutes late, how unusual,” Sarada remarked.  
  
“I got carried away while doing workout this morning.” He smiled sheepishly. He then lowered himself to let Blake walk.   
  
“So, Blake's coming along with us too?” Sarada asked sounding little excited.  
  
“Yeah, after doing our daily ‘mission’ I’m going to buy some daily necessities for her.” Mitsuki explained. _Huh daily necessities?_ “Of course I would need both of your help too."  
  
-0-  
  
“Umh,.. Boruto?” Blake's eyes twitch.  
  
“Yes? Yes? Yes? Yes?” Boruto and his clones answered.  
  
“Why are you pulling weeds?” She asked.  
  
The team had decided to split their mission because it be faster they said.  
  
“Well it’s my share of mission. Sarada cleaning the sewer system and Mitsuki babysit some children,” He explained. “Before you asked yes. This is what ninja of our rank mostly doing. Though sometimes we received a more dangerous mission like hunting escaped animal or something similar.” He looked at her expression and then added. ”The more dangerous mission like defeating bandit and wild beast are reserved for higher rank ninja.”  
  
She nodded. It made sense. This however didn't change how underwhelemed she was with having to watch the blond Ninja's battle against nefarious weeds. She was sure Huntsmen never did menial stuff like this.  
  
“Hey, hey don’t look so disappointed.”   
  
Eh? Did she really look disappointed?  
  
“We’re already done anyway.” He jabbed his finger at the clones and the stack of weed beside them.  
  
“Okay.” She answered flatly. Boruto's shoulders slouched.  
  
-0-  
  
“Here," She took the dango from Boruto hand.”It looks like we’re a bit early.” He sat beside her.  
  
“Thanks.” Boruto smiled brightly.  
  
“So, how did live back in your homeland?” He tried to open a conversation.  
  
"Well...” She leaned back at the bench, looking at the cloudy skies. “It was hard I guess? Discrimination against Faunus were pretty apparent there.” Was it hard? She was always busy doing what she had to in order to survive back there. She didn’t have time to think if her life was hard or not.  
  
“I’m sure you will have to try really hard to find that sort of thing here,” Boruto also leaned back. ”We lived in a time of peace now, achieved by the effort of the entire Shinobi alliance, that we could sit here and enjoy sweets like this.” He made a grasping motion at the sky.  
  
“One day I’m going surpasses him.” the light of determination shone in Boruto's eyes.  
  
"It looked like they’re done.” Just as he finished his sentence Mitsuki and Sarada landed in front of them.  
  
“Now onto for the last mission,” Boruto said with a determined look on his face. Sarada and Mitsuki also wore similar expressions.  
  
Blake couldn't help but feel the atmosphere was a little sour for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Right after the rest of the team gathered, Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki decided to go for their last mission for the day with grim determination.

Now here she was, waiting for them to come back from their supposedly hard mission. Though they did give her some kind of radio communication device so that she could hear their conversation. From what she hear through the transmission things seemed pretty intense.

" _Salad to Burrito, did you find the target?_ " Sarada voice was heard from the radio.

" _Burrito to Salad, I do. My byakugan detect's the target in the south east of Mizu Soup_ ," What kind of strange codename did they use? Also the last one didn't flow at all.

" _Mizu Soup here, moving to intercept the target,_ " Mitsuki confirmed through the transmission.

" _Uh oh_." Boruto' panicked voice come from the communication device. " _Mitsuki the target is going straight to Blake's direction, stop it!_ " Boruto order, forgoing the use of the silly codename.

She looked around her as Boruto shouted his warning. There nothing in this forest except for trees...

Suddenly a black shadow passed in the corner of her vision. She snapped her head looking for the shade. _Where,_ Where was it? She frantically look around for the black thing.

"Got you!"

It was a cat. An orange cat that almost jumped into her face with its claws out... had Mitsuki not grabbed it at the last second.

"Mizu Soup to Burrito, Salad I have captured the target," Mitsuki informed both of his teammates. "Let's go Blake."

Blake's cat-ears twitched as she fell in behind Mitsuki. Somehow she had the impression that somewhere in the still frantically struggling little cat's eyes there was some sort of plea for help.

"This cat always caused trouble in the area." Mitsuki followed her gaze and smiled wrily as the cat clawed at him with renewed vigor, trying to get himself free.

"Yo!" Boruto greeted as he and Sarada landed near them.

"Mreeoooororrrrwwwwhhhhhh!" The cat released itself from Mitsuki grip and jumped right into Boruto face.

"Owh! Ouch! Ow!" The screams of pain rang through the air as the cat clawed at Boruto face. "What the the... oww! ouch! Mitsuki!"

"Ooops, my hand slipped," Mitsuki's innocent smile wasn't fooling anyone.

" _Stop playing around you two_ ," Sarada sighed as she reached out and grabbed the black cat by the scruff of its neck.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Boruto glared at Mitsuki, his face covered in small claw marks and scratches.

"I'm hurt Boruto, what made you say that?" His innocent smiles never once leave his face. "Accidents happen. Didn't the same thing happen to me last time?"

Meanwhile the cat resumed looked at Blake with large, pleadingly eyes. It probably would have been more effective if it was a kitten and if it didn't jump at her face not too long ago.

"Alrights guys let's just bring Tora back to the Hokage's office." Sarada pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand as she tried to keep the squirming cat, Tora as far away from her face as possible.

-0-

"Thanks you! Thanks you for finding Tora-tan!" Squeeled the fancily dressed old lady as she hugged her affectionately. Meanwhile cat, eyes almost popping out of their sockets, tried to claw out of the woman affectionate death grip,.. _urgh she mean the woman embrace, yeah embrace..._

After profusely thanking them the woman left the office her expression as happy as her cat's was murderous.

Once the door was closed behind the woman Blake removed her hands from her cat ears and stepped out of the protective ring that Mitsuki, Boruto and Sarada had made around her. Now she knew why the cat was so vicious and she could actually feel some sympathy for the poor _Tora-tan_. It however was not enough to make her do something about it. She didn't want to risk ending up caught in that hug at all.

"Congratulation on completing your mission," The Hokage grinned, giving them a thumb's up, "With this Team Seven has the highest record of D-rank mission completion."

"Thanks you da- I mean lord Hokage," Boruto grinned back. "We have something to do so excuse us lord Hokage." He bowed as they walked toward the door.

"Wait Boruto, take this." He take out an envelope from his drawer and give it to Boruto. "Just think think of this as bonus for Team 7's excellent contributions to this village."

"Thanks you Dad!" Boruto take the envelope and ran out of the door.

"Excuse us lord Hokage." Mitsuki and Sarada said as they bowed to the leaders of the Hidden Leaf Village and left through the door. She gave a bow of her own and follow them out.

-0-

"So where do we go first?" Boruto asked the rest of his team as they walked toward the exit.

"Well we should buy Blake some clothes first," She looked at the girl in question. "I doubt she wants to wear the same thing over and over."

"Whatever you think is the best I guess?" Blake shrugged. They were going to do it sooner or later anyway.

-0-

She was really starting to regret agreeing with them. Sarada has made her try at least a few dozen clothes while Mitsuki and Boruto acted as judges. And they could not agree on anything! The dress she just finished wearing was the... she had actually stopped counting after the twentieth!

Sarada opened the curtain revealing her new outfit to the boys.

"Nope."

"Nada!"

She couldn't even muster enough energy to grown at this point.

"Aww... and that one was so nice too. How about... _this_?" Sarada said as she opened another box, revealing her new outfit consisting of blue colored kimono, a black pant with a light purple cloth wrapped around her waist tied by a white rope. "Come on, Blake-chan, try this one too!"

Feeling resigned, Blake did as she was told.

"That looked pretty good," Mitsuki smiled approvingly. "Though I'm pretty sure I seen that outfit before."

"That does look really good," Boruto agreed giving them a thump up. "But she kinda looks like a female younger uncle Sasuke in that for some reason." His eyes squinted as he looked between observed her.

"Well, as long as it looks good, does it really matter?" Sarada replied, making Blake look up as hope shone through her amber colored eyes. At this point she had stopped caring what she was going to wear. All that mattered was for this torture to end.

She looked at Boruto and unconsciously activated the power that Tora had tried to use on her and failed earlier today, The secret technique of the Cute and the Cuddly Puppy Eyes: Kitten Variation.

Unfortunately for Blake Boruto had lowered his head and was thinking so the technique had washed over him without him noticing a thing. Fortunately there was no need for that.

"True," Boruto shrugged.

Blake's face lit up with force of a thousand suns. Finally! She was free!

"Now we need to try everyday's clothes and sleepwear!" Sarada said enthusiastically.

Or not...

"Please end me already," She whispers under her breath.

"Don't worry Blake," Mitsuki voice was laced with fake reassurances. "The money lord Hokage give us were enough for you to fill your entire wardrobe." Boruto and Sarada snickered.

"And we're going to buy you books to help you learn to read next," Boruto add.

This actually lifted Blake's mood a little.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. _Books, books everywhere!_

After enduring a continuous torture that was cloth shopping, she at last arrived at paradise. Leaf Grand Bookstore was the name of the place. True to its name inside of the shop was pretty grand. The place was really big for a bookstore. Big enough to put a whole herd of Goliaths and still have room to spare.

"Well, I guess she really likes books eh?" Sarada said smiling.

"Yeah, the drool kind of gave her away," Boruto smirked.

"We need to teach her to read first though." Mitsuki remarked., nodding sagely with himself. "Her home's written language is different from ours."

Blake deflated when she heard Mitsuki's observation. It was true. She needed to learn how to read all over again. Looking at the complicated looking alphabet on the books' covers and shelves' labels, she really hoped it wouldn't take too long.

They walked around the bookstore, buying some notebooks for writing practice and some basic learning book like history, math and writing guide for beginners. It was only after buying Blake her new schooling material that they went to the section she was really waiting for, The Fiction Section.

"Hmmm, hey Blake what kinds of stories do you like to read?" Sarada asked, looking intensely at the books on the shelves.

"I read any genre, but I like adventure and romance the most," Yeah she like adventure and romance. like that story about ninja that she was once read, though she didn't understand why the main character and the heroines declaring their love by stabbing each other other.

"How about this?" Boruto showed her a book titled 'Sage' written by 'Tree Princess'.

"Let me see that." Mitsuki snatched the book from Boruto's hand.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Boruto glared at Mitsuki but as he opened his mouth to say more he noticed Mitsuki's stunned expression and froze.

"This is a tale of friendship, adventure, love and betrayal between the hardworking toad and the cunning snake, narrated by their dearest friend the lucky slug," Mitsuki read the note on book's cover out loud, looking meaningfully at the other, fast paling members of the Team Seven.

"Ahahaha." Boruto laugh nervously, snatching back the book from Mitsuki's hand and putting it on a shelf well outside of Blake's reach. "Well, let's look for another book."

"What about this one?" Mitsuki picked a book titled 'Ninja Warriors'. "A love story between the Black Warrior consumed by hatred and the Yellow Warrior who promise to save him by Falling Cheery Blossom." Boruto and Sarada's eyes twitched as they looked at the cover. The picture of main characters looked suspiciously like their fathers in their younger years.

"Big Brother!" A voice called.

"Oh, Himawari!" Boruto turned around and raised his hand in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm buying the Academy supply with Mom." She answer energetically.

"Oh yeah, you entering next month huh." Boruto patted her sister's head who smiled back happily at the affectionate gesture. " Himawari let me introduce you to Blake. She lived with Mitsuki."

Blake nodded at the black haired girl. Boruto's sister had the same bright blue eyes and curious marks on her cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Himawari." She smiled.

"And Blake this is my cute little sister. Himawari." Boruto continued, his hand still on Himawari's head.

"Nice to meet you, Blake-san!" She waved with a friendly smile on her face. She was still wearing that cheerful smile when she moved closer and invaded Blake's comfort zone. "Are you going to the academy too?"

"No," She answered bluntly. "I'm just here to buy some book and learn how to read." She said truthfully. It couldn't be helped. Himawari just radiated a friendly sort of aura that made Blake unable not to trust her.

"Actually Blake," Mitsuki joined the conversation. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to join the academy."

_What? Why do she need to go to this academy?_

"Well, if you're interested in becoming a ninja anyway," Mitsuki added seemingly reading Blake's thoughts.  
 _  
Becoming a ninja?! Of course she would accept! Superpowers! who didn't want that?!_

"Ah, there you are Himawari." A woman with short black hair and white eyes called out as she walked closer. "Boruto? What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah Mom, this is Blake. I'm just helping her buy some books."

Bortuo's mother looked at Blake and smile. "You must be the one my husband was talking about. The girl from another world right? I'm Uzumaki Hinata, Boruto and Himawari mother. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask me or my children, alright, Blake?"

Blake nodded absentmindedly as she stared at the young woman with two children. _She didn't look older than twenty!_

"Hey Mom what took you so long?" Himawari chimed in.

"I met an old acquaintance along the way and we have a chat for a bit," Just as she said that a man who looked even more like a snake than Orochimaru approach them. His white scaly face and yellow predatory eyes made the man look quite unsettling. Beside him was a boy in a blue one piece with the collar that reach as far as his mouth. Though not nearly as unique as the White Snake Man the boy's pale skin, pale blue hair and lack of any visible brows made him look quite unusual too. His black eyes that somehow reminded Blake of Sarada was fixed on her.

"What are you looking at?" The boy said snidely.

"Now now Shin, behave yourself," The snake man scolded the child.

"Kabuto," Mitsuki looked at the snake man. "It's weird to see you here. Here to buy books?"

"I'm helping buy supply for the academy," He answered with a small smile, looking over at Himawari and Blake. Though the man, Kabuto didn't stare Blake couldn't help but shiver as those yellow eyes lingered on her a bit longer. "Same as you two young ladies. I hope you get along well with Shin."

"Sure," Himawari smiled brightly at the boy. "Let's be friend!"

"Sorry for staring at you earlier." Blake apologized. She knew how it felt to be stared like a freak.

"Whatever, you guys going to be like the others anyway." He crossed his arms, a deep frown drawn clear on his face.

* * *

 

After parting ways with Kabuto and Shin and buying a few story book titled 'The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja' and 'The Adventure of the Great Toad Sage', Boruto's mother invited the Team Seven and Blake to join her and Himawari for dinner at a restaurant. While waiting for their orders to arrive, Himawari volunteered to teach Blake how to read while the others were busy talking about an 'Exam' and something called 'Suna'.

She looked at the alphabet in the table. There are three categories that she need to memorize that is katakana, hiragana and kanji, for now she simply needed to memorize the Hiragana which was surprisingly easy.

"This one is read as chi." Himawari despite her age was quite good at teaching. She made sure Blake remembered five letters before moving to another five. Under Himawari's tutelage by the time their food arrived Blake had gotten all of the Hiragana symbols memorized. After all of them finished their dinner all of them decide to part ways and go home.

"So, Blake what do you think of my suggestion," asked Mitsuki. "Do you like to join the academy?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

  
“Yes!” she answered excitedly. Becoming a ninja seemed like a really good career choice. And if the people she worked with were nice people like Mitsuki, Boruto and Sarada, then she had no reason to refuse. Why would she refuse to become a ninja?  
  
Mitsuki chuckled at her enthusiastic response. He took out a square thing that looked like the local version of Remnant's Scrolls but was a bit bulkier, he took a look at the square thing and nodded to himself.  
  
“I guess we still have much time left. How about I give you a tour of this place so you don’t get lost when you are on your own, alright?” Mitsuki suggested.  
  
She nodded. She had almost forgotten this place was a maze. It was better to know her way around sooner rather than later.  
  
“Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

“This is the garden.” Mitsuki gestured toward the ‘garden’ in front of them.  
  
_More like a jungle than a garden..._ Her thoughts however were soon interrupted by a massive snake slithering in front of her, moving into the garden.  
  
“What...?” Her mouth was agape as she turned to Mitsuki who smiled back sheepishly.  
  
“Ah, it's just Tei, he keeps the pests away from the garden,” he explained.  
  
“What kind of pests...” She was interrupted again as she heard a loud screech from direction of where the snake went. A giant centipedes as big as a house burst from the woods only to be pulled back- _No, swallowed_ by the snake from before.  
  
“That kind of pest,” he simply said.  
  
“..........”  
  
“Don’t worry, he won’t bite you,” Mitsuki reassured her.  
  
_He won’t bite me? He swallowed me!_ Was what went through her mind even as she gulped and nodded.  
  
“This place is also where we get most of the ingredients for our medicine supplies,” He pointed to the other side of the forest-like garden toward a huge tract of land where various herbs were planted. Even as Blake looked, a on a giant fly landed on the gaping, fanged maw of a giant, human sized Venus Fly Trap and the plant closed its mouth with a loud snapping sound.  
  
She turned her head toward Mitsuki.  
  
“Are you sure this is a garden and not a deathtrap?” she asked him with a deadpan expression.  
  
“Hmm...” He playfully adopted a thinking pose. “Well, we do use the intruders and thieves as fertilizer.” His smile was disturbingly innocent after making such a remark.  
  
-0-  
  
That was it. Blake was starting to doubt her choice of living with Mitsuki and was seriously considering if it was going to be detrimental to her health.  
  
“And this is the training room. Though as you can see this place is a little bit different from what you saw this morning.” Mitsuki showed her the room.  
  
“........”  
  
“Blake?” Mitsuki looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
“........”  
  
“Blake? Hey Blake, you there?”  
  
Still no response.  
  
“Are you sure this is the training room from this morning and not a... torture chamber, Mitsuki?” She turned to face him with a blank look on her face.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“So...” She trailed off. “Why does this place have a nail bed, an Iron Maiden and all these other devices which I'm sure are used for torturing people?” She raised an eyebrow, which was just about the only expression she could muster after seeing the arrangement of the 'Training Room'.  
  
“Oh, it's for my parent relaxation time,” he explained. “And you could change this place just by pushing this switch.” He walked over to a switch panel on the wall with different kinds of writing on it and pushed one of the buttons. With a poof of smoke the room changed back into the room that she saw this morning complete with the ‘Mokujin’ doll standing still beside her.  
  
The room had changed, but so had Blake's impression of the person of unidentified gender named Orochimaru.

* * *

“And this is the lab.”  
  
Blake looked around the place and couldn't help but feel strangely suspicious. This place looked like a normal laboratory and after the oddness of all the other facilities it was quite strange in its normalcy. She was kind of expecting a friendly zombie or something equally outrageous to pop out right in front of her any second now.  
  
“Oi Mitsuki, who is this little girl?” A woman approached them. Her short crimson hair and glasses strangely reminded her of Sarada.  
  
“This is Blake. She going to live here from now on.” He patted her head. ”Blake, introduce yourself.”  
  
“My name is Blake.” She bowed like the people here seemed to do and added a little smile for good measure. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“My name is Karin,” The woman returned her smile. “Nice to meet you too Blake. I hope you enjoy your stay here.” She then turned to Mitsuki. “Mitsuki, why do I have a hard time sensing her chakra?” Her expression turned serious. “Her chakra is pretty minuscule even for a child.”  
  
Mitsuki rubbed the base of his neck. “It’s a long story, I'll explain later.”  
  
Karin nodded.  
  
“I smell something fishy,” Blake absentmindedly said.  
  
“Ouch, that's pretty rude!!!” said a man with light blue hair and jagged sharp teeth.  
  
“So, you took a cue from Orochimaru eh, Karin?” The man flashed a mocking smile full of sharp, shark-like teeth at her.  
__  
Was this man some sort of Shark Faunus, Blake wondered?  
  
“What are you implying, Suigetsu?” Karin growled back.  
  
“That the little missy with the sharp tongue is your chil-.” Before the man could even finish his sentence Karin's fist made contact with his face and with a resounding splash his head burst into water.  
  
Blake's eyes went wide at the strange sight. This lab was not a normal place after all.  
  
“Sheeesh, you can’t even take a joke...” Slowly water gathered to the place where the watery remains of the man's neck was and restored his head.  
  
“Not funny.” She crossed her arms and huffed.  
  
“Why do I have the feeling this is a daily occurrence?” Blake turned to Mitsuki, already predicting how this was going to go.  
  
“You learn fast. I’m so proud.” Mitsuki smirked.  
  
“So, how does his head become water?” she asked Mitsuki while looking at the still bickering Suigetsu and Karin.  
  
“It’s called a Bloodline Limit. It’s basically an ability that passes down genetically.” He looked thoughtful for a second. “I guess your cat ears could be countedas a Bloodline Limit if you could pass it down to your children.”  
  
That made Blake a little curious. “How do people react to those with Bloodline Limits?”  
  
“Well, if you have a pretty obvious Bloodline Limit you may get stared at by people until they get used to it, like if you have six arms for example,” he explained and then added, “A Bloodline Limit like yours is pretty common, so I doubt people would take notice.”  
  
Blake nodded. It certainly was reassuring that this place did not have a blatant discrimination.  
  
“Well, while they bicker let’s continue our tour around, shall we?”

* * *

After finishing the tour around the base and sending Blake to her room Mitsuki came back to the lab to talk with Karin and asked for her help.  
  
“Alright, I’m going to prepare the tools to help you share your chakra with her,” Karin sighed. “I can’t believe that girl is from another world. And why don’t you just ask the Hokage to give her chakra?”  
  
“She already got a bit of the Hokage's chakra in her to help her communicate. I just want to help her get a little bit more.” Mitsuki shrugged.  
  
Karin nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer.  
  
“Then come back tomorrow morning. It will be done by then.”


End file.
